The Search for a Leader
by wolfdogpack
Summary: Leafclan has been without a leader for far to long. When a leader is finally picked by the clan is happy but not everyone is ecstatic about the cat that was chosen; after all she hasn't been part of the clan in many moons. Toadleap and Foxpaw go on a journey to bring Slugleaf back to the clan. While Snakestar's rogues roam the forest and threatening Leafclan.
1. Allegiances

**I do not own Naruto or Warriors.**

 **I only own my oc's**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

**Leafclan**

Leader: (Tsunade) Slugstar: pale ginger she-cat

Deputy: (Jariyia) Toadleap: large white tom

Medicine cat: (oc) Feathersong: white she-cat

Apprentice (Hana) Flowerstem: brown and white she-cat

Warriors:

(Iruka) Oceanfur: brown tabby tom

Apprentice Foxpaw

(Kakashi) Lightningwolf: silver tabby with one red eye

Apprentice Hawkpaw

(Asume) Smokefur: dark grey tom

Apprentice Shadowpaw

(Kurenai) Nightfur: black she-cat

Apprentice Birdpaw

(Gai) Greenpelt: brown tom with green eyes

(Izumo) Darkcloud: dark brown tom

Apprentice Wolfpaw

(Kotetsu) Metalfur: dark grey tom

Apprentice Dogpaw

(Ebisu) Darkeyes: grey tom with black patches around the eyes

(Ibiki) Forestpelt: brown tom with missing fur

Apprentice Antpaw

(Hiashi) Whitesun: white she-cat

(Inoichi) Liontail: golden tabby tom

Apprentice Heavypaw

(Anko) Viperscale: dark grey she-cat

Apprentice Creekpaw

(Shibi) Blackbeetle: black tom

(Yamato) Treefall: brown tom

Apprentice Shadepaw

(Genma) Stickpelt: dark brown tabby tom

(Chouza) Boulderstep: large ginger tom

(Namida) Whitesparrow: white she-cat

Apprentice Petalpaw

(Shikaku) Shadowdeer: black tom

(Tsume) Clawthorn: brown she-cat

Apprentice Flowerpaw

(Lee) Greenrunner: brown tom with black tail and paws

(Neji) Frostclaw: white and brown tom

(Tenten) Thornslash: light brown tabby she-cat

(Shizuna) Pebblepelt: grey she-cat with darker flecks

Apprentices:

(Sasuke) Hawkpaw: smokey black tabby tom with red eyes

(Naruto) Foxpaw: ginger tom with blue eyes

(oc) Creekpaw: blue-grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

(Sakura) Petalpaw: pinkish-grey she-cat

(Sai) Shadepaw: black and grey tom

(Ino) Flowerpaw: pale ginger she-cat

(Shikamaru) Shadowpaw: black tom

(Choji) Heavypaw: light brown tom

(Kiba) Wolfpaw: dark brown and white tom

(Akumaru) Dogpaw: white tom

(Shino) Antpaw: brown and black tom

(Hinata) Birdpaw: white she-cat

Queens:

(oc) Fernmist: grey tabby she-cat (mother to (Konoharmoru) Gorsekit: brown tabby tom

(Yugao) Moonheart: white and grey she-cat (expecting Pinetooth's kits)

(Udon) Swiftkit: brown tom

(Moegi) Amberkit: ginger she-cat

(Hanabi) Swallowkit: white she-cat with pale blue eyes

(Tamaki) Snowkit: white she-cat

Elders:

(Denzo) Pinescar: dark brown tom

(Homura) Ashpelt: grey tom

(Koharu) Flamefur: ginger she-cat

* * *

 **Sandclan**

Leader: (Gaara) Redstar: dark and pale ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: (Baki) Dusttail: brown tom with long tail

Apprentice Runningpaw

Medicine cat: (Sekka) Flintflake: dark grey and white tom

Apprentice (Ryoukan) Rainripple: grey tom

Warriors:

(Otokaze) Breezecloud: dark brown tom

Apprentice Nightpaw

(Satetsu) Falconboulder: black tom

Apprentice Shrewpaw

(Yuura) Ashstone: dark grey tabby tom

(Mukada) Centipedetooth: brown tabby tom

(Kinkunojou) Ravenfur: black tom

Apprentice Birchpaw

(Maki) Lillyfur: white she-cat

Apprentice Fernpaw

(Sajin) Fireclaw: ginger tom

Apprentice Brightpaw

(Temari) Windfur: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice Tawnypaw

(Kankuro) Woodcrow: brown tom with ginger tail and brown eyes

Apprentice Brackenpaw

Apprentices:

(Matsuri) Dapplepaw: light brown spotted she-cat

(Shira) Runningpaw: dark grey tom

(Sari) Fernpaw: dark brown she-cat

(Yome) Brightpaw: white and ginger she-cat

(Sen) Tawnypaw: tortoiseshell she-cat

(Mikoshi) Brackenpaw: golden-brown tom

(Datsuji) Shrewpaw: brown tom

(Goji) Birchpaw: ginger tabby tom

(Yukata) Nightpaw: black she-cat

Queens:

(Haruma) Skyheart: ginger she-cat (mother to (Momiji) Maplekit: tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat)

Elders:

(Echizo) Greyshrimp: grey tom

(Chiyo) Willowdapple: ginger and grey she-cat

* * *

 **Mistclan**

Leader: (Mei) Robinstar: dark ginger she-cat

Deputy: (Ao) Blueface: blue-grey tom with scar on right eye

Medicine cat: (oc) Batear: black and brown tom with large ears

Warriors:

(Zabuza) Silverclaw: silver and brown tom

(Kiri) Ashclaw: dark grey tom

(Chojuro) Riversplash: blue-grey tom

Apprentice Scalepaw

(Utakata) Blackfog: black and grey tom

Apprentice Willowpaw

(Tsurugi) Clawpelt: jagged brown tabby tom

(Shibuki) Rushfall: black tom

Apprentice Ivypaw

(Kaiza) Wetpelt: brown tom

(Suigetsu) Waterclaw: silver tom

(Mangetsu) Riverclaw: silver and grey tom

Apprentices:

(Ruku) Ivypaw: cream-colored she-cat

(Fuu) Willowpaw: brown she-cat

(Isaribi) Scalepaw: tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

(Shizuki's mother) Rosepatch: ginger and grey she-cat (mother to (Shizuki) Lillykit: ginger she-cat)

(Tsunami) Wavefur: black and white she-cat (mother to (Inari) Ricekit: black, white, and brown tom

(Ranmaru) Orchidkit: pale grey she-cat

(Himatsu) Splashkit: black tom

Elders:

(Tazuna) Woodfield: brown and white tom

(oc) Fogskin: dark grey tom

* * *

 **Stoneclan**

Leader: (Onoki) Duststar: small old brown tom

Deputy: (Kitsuchi) Mudpelt: dark brown tom

Medicine cat: (oc) Ratbone: white tom

Warriors:

(Roshi) Firefur: ginger tom

(Han) Horsefoot: long legged white and brown tom

(Kamizuru) Waspcurrent: ginger tabby tom

(Sazanami) Ripplepelt: dark grey tabby tom

(Okisuke) Scartail: pale ginger tom with broken tail

(Tenga) Skyfang: grey tom

(Urakaku) Eaglefeather: large brown tom

(oc) Poppyheart: brown spotted she-cat

(oc) Leopardleap: long legged spotted ginger she-cat

(Kurotsuchi) Ebonyfur: black she-cat

Apprentice Reedpaw

(Akatsuchi) Redoak: dark ginger and brown tom

Apprentices Mothpaw

Apprentices:

(oc) Mothpaw: white she-cat with brown ears

(oc) Reedpaw: molted brown she-cat

Queens:

(oc) Brookminnow: dark grey spotted she-cat (mother to Frogkit: grey tom, and Mousekit: small ginger she-cat)

Elders:

(Mifune) Ironclaw: grey tom

* * *

 **Cloudclan**

Leader: (Fourth A) Sunstar: large pale ginger tom

Deputy: (Durui) Galestorm: white tom

Medicine cat: (Mabui) Silverwing: silver she-cat

Warriors:

(Killer B) Oxclaw: pale ginger and brown tom

(Omoi) Rainsplash: grey tom

Apprentice Aspenpaw

(Karui) Russetfoot: dark ginger she-cat with ginger paw

Apprentice Dovepaw

(Samui) Dawnsky: pale ginger and cream-colored she-cat

(Atsui) Flameleaf: ginger tom

(Jay) Bramblepelt: brown tom

(Yugato) Snowtail: white and light brown she-cat

(Shii(C) Pinepelt: ginger tom with white underbelly

Apprentice Duskpaw

(Dodai) Groundsky: brown tom with white paws

(Ran) Applepelt: mottled brown she-cat

Apprentices:

(oc) Aspenpaw: white tom

(oc) Dovepaw: grey she-cat

(oc) Duskpaw: cream-colored she-cat

Queens:

(oc) Owlnight: black she-cat (mother to Mintkit: grey she-cat, Darkkit: black she-cat, and (Barley)kit: white and black tom

Elders:

(oc) Fawnfur: dusty brown she-cat

(Hakkaku) Grasstail: light brown tom

* * *

 **Cats outside the clans**

(Orochimaru) Snakestar: black and white tom with long fangs

(Kabuto) Tin: grey tom

(Jiroudou) Oscar: ginger tom

(Sakon) Branch: dark grey tom

(Ukon) Peak: dark grey tom

(Tayuya) Maple: dark ginger she-cat

(Kidoumaru) Ghost: dark brown tom

(Karin) Cinnamon: dark ginger she-cat

(Juugo) Sparrow: ginger tabby tom

(Wasabi Jirocho) Patch: grey and brown tom

(Izumi) Tea: brown she-cat

Tora: brown tabby she-cat kittypet

(Itachi) Crowwing: black tom with red eyes

(Kisame) Sharkskin: blue-grey tom

* * *

 **Please rev** **iew**


	2. Prologue

**I do not own Naruto or Warriors**

 **I only own my OC's**

* * *

A group of four cats sat together at the base of a large tree. their pelts glistened with stars. A long furred brown tabby rested his head on his paws he sat next to a pale ginger tom both listened to the white tom in front of them. "Leafclan can't survive long without a leader; and we can't even decide who that leader should be" the white tom meowed and flicked his tail in annoyance.

"We all understand the importance of this meeting Glacierstar, and I still stick with the cat I have nominated to lead Leafclan" Thunderstar said to his old mentor who flattened his ears and looked away from him. The tom sighed before speaking again "I'm not saying that your choice is a bad one Thunderstar. Just that the cat you've picked hasn't been part of Leafclan in moons. I'm not sure if the clan would follow her" Glacierstar said before licking his spiky white fur.

"The clan will be fine with Slugleaf as leader all they have to do is find her" Thunderstar said.

"Fine" Glacierstar meowed and stood up "I will support Slugleaf but it will be challenging to bring her back to the place she ran away from". Glacierstar then walked off into the starry forest.

"It's decided we will send a message to Leafclan and they can figure out how to find her" Thunderstar meowed and received nods from the two remaining leaders. Yellowstar left to join his mate Redflower for a hunt leaving Leafstar and Thunderstar behind.

"Are you sure she will return?" Leafstar asked hope shining in his eyes as he thought of his kin returning home.

"I'm confident that she will do what's best for the clan" Thunderrstar said. Leafstar nodded his head and turned to leave but stopped for a minute "I can understand why she left. I still watch over her even though she isn't part of the clan".

"Good luck my clan. Tough times are coming to the forest" Thunderstar meowed to no one in particular.

* * *

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Warriors**

 **I only own my OC's**

* * *

(Foxpaw's pov)

Half-moon had come and the medicine cats were on their way to the Moonstone were everyone was hoping they would bring back news for who would lead the clan now. After Thunderstar died and no deputy to take over leadership since Pineash died it seemed like a black cloud over Leafclan. Everyone was depressed only a few cats stepped up and took command. Lightningwolf, Greenpelt, and Smokefur who each took care of border patrols, training, and hunting.

The elders were more snappy than usual; Pinescar has been doing some warrior duties again which was odd. He also kept bringing up the leader position for the clan and even nominated himself to lead saying that he was Thunderstar's best friend and would be honored to lead the clan in memory of Thunderstar.

That sparked a long discussion about who should lead the clan Everyone was rooting for the cat they liked most even us apprentices who were picking their mentors. No one seemed inclined to agree with Pinescar even the elders; Pinescar just walked over to the base of the highrock and sat in the shade.

"If any cat deserves to be leader it's Lightningwolf" Creekpaw said with pride as she looked across camp at her father who was giving out orders to the younger warriors.

"I agree. Lightningwolf is a great warrior and will lead Leafclan into greatness" Hawkpaw meowed. I wasn't sure if he voted for Lightningwolf because he was his mentor or because he wanted to get on Creekpaw's good side.

"You're right Hawkpaw. Lightningwolf will make a great leader" Petalpaw purred as she tried to press her side into Hawkpaw. Who walked away from her without looking back at her. Petalpaw flattened her ears in sadness as she starred after Hawkpaw.

"What about Toadleap?" Swiftkit asked causing us to whirl around and stare at the kit who had stopped playing with the other kits.

"Maybe. But he doesn't seem to want the position very badly" Creekpaw said as she looked at the large white tom who was ignoring the arguing warriors, and continued eating his vole.

"Shut up Creekpaw. He could be leader if he wanted to" I snapped not wanting Creekpaw to insult someone who was teaching me so much.

Crrekpaw rolled her eyes before addressing me "It doesn't matter mouse-brain. Toadleap may have been a great warrior of Leafclan for many moons. He still left the clan for a long time and the only way I'll follow a cat who left our clan willingly would be if Starclan itself said so. So don't snap at me for telling you what most of the clan will probably think if an outsider is chosen as leader" Creekpaw said in a bored tone.

I could understand what Creekpaw said to an extent. Toadleap did willingly leave the clan but Thunderstar did say he was welcomed to come back whenever he wished. He's also a great warrior who had plenty of advice to give. "He's not an outsider! Thunderstar said he could return whenever he wants" I snapped.

"You're right for change. However he still has a ways to go to earn back the trust to the rest of the clan. After all only the senior warriors personally knew him and the rest of us only know him from stories" Creekpaw said and looking over at Toadleap with curiosity before turning back to face me "I mean do you even remember some of those stories. You were gone for most of them" she said referring to the times I snuck out or at least tried to sneak out of camp and tried to go hunting during leaf-bare constantly.

I flattened my ears at her about to yell at her when "Creekpaw. We're going hunting" her new mentor Viperscale said near the entrance. Creekpaw turned and raced over to her new mentor since old mentor Moonheart was expecting kits.

Petalpaw went over to Flowerpaw who was sleeping by the stump near the apprentice den. Petalpaw joined Flowerpaw in a nice nap trying to ignore the yowling of the warriors nearby.

"Will you stop acting like kits and start acting like warriors" Smokefur said as he came between Metalfur and Darkeyes who were hissing at each other claws unsheathed and fur raised. "If you are so worried about who's going to lead the clan now why don't you do something productive with your time like go on patrol or mentor your apprentice" Smokefur snapped.

"When the medicine cats return they will bring back news about who will lead the clan. Until then we must be patient" Lightningwolf said "Now Metalfur you go patrol the Cloudclan border with Whitesun and Boulderstep. Darkeyes you go on a hunting patrol near tallpines take Treefall and Shadepaw with you". Lightingwolf said glaring at the two cats.

Greenpelt, Lightningwolf, and Smokefur then went outside the camp talking quietly amongst themselves. After that everyone went back to their duties and the clan continued like nothing was wrong.

* * *

(Feathersong's pov)

All the medicine cats were gathered near mothermouth waiting until the moon came out before we would enter and share dreams with Starclan. "How are things in Sandclan going Flintflake?" I asked.

"Fine Feathersong. Starclan just gave us a new leader" Flintflake purred happily at the news. I just turned my attention to the sky bitterly thinking about Starclan picking a new leader for Sandclan rather quickly but seemed to be taking it's time choosing one for Leafclan. I quickly shook that thought out of my brain remembering that I needed to put faith in my ancestors; no matter how aggravating they may get.

"What about you Batear. How are things in Mistclan?" Rainripple asked the black and brown tom.

"Fine. although I have treated more cases of bellyaches than I would've liked. But that usually comes around during newleaf" Batear meowed before grooming his pelt.

"You know I've been meaning to take on an apprentice" Ratbone said which was quite a shock. Usually the white tom would claw your eyes out at the very mention of such a thing; saying that he still had plenty of moons in him still and wouldn't be pressured into taking one until he found the right cat for the job.

"Really finally found that right cat in your clan to take over for you" Batear meowed. Ratbone flattened his ears at that for a moment before sighing and turned his head away from Batear and started to groom his fur.

"We should head inside now" Sliverwing said after she finished talking with Flowerstem.

"Yes we wouldn't want to leave our ancestors waiting any longer" I said standing up and heading to the entrance of the cave. "It's not like they have much better things to do than wait for us". I was the last one to enter the cave and the first paw step I took on the cold stone caused me to trip. "Are you alright Feathersong?" Silverwing asked as she turned back and helped me to my paws.

"I'm fine Silverwing" I meowed and once again began following my fellow medicine cats down the path. I winced slightly every time I stepped onto the paw that caused me to trip. This certainly wasn't a good sign that a medicine cat could hurt themselves so close to the moonstone. I silently apologized to my ancestors for my disrespect as we approached the moonstone.

We all curled up and touched our noses to the cold stone as it glowed brightly casting the darkness away. I closed my eyes and let my ancestors send me to sleep. I woke up to find myself back in camp. The camp was empty except for Flowerstem and I; looking around I tried to find anything that would point to who was chosen as leader but I couldn't find anything. I hung my head in sorrow before glaring at the stars and unsheathing my claws wanting swat the stars like I would to a fly that kept pestering me.

"Will someone tell me who the new leader is already!" I yowled.

"Yowl"

I whirled around about to confront the cat and give them a piece of my mind; but the image that was bestowed to me made my mind go blank. Thousands of slugs were climbing the highrock where one long haired brown tabby tom sat. I never got a chance to meet this cat in person since I only became the official medicine cat during Yellowstar's rule and was an apprentice at the beginning of Glacierstar's. The tom suddenly disappeared and a pile of leaves was left in his place which the slugs seemed fine with as the all seemed to meld into the pile.

"Starclan what dose this mean" I asked but the image of Starclan began to fade and I was abruptly awoken along with the other medicine cats. We all exited the cave and made our way to the barn past the Sandclan boarder. I wanted to head back to camp immediately but I couldn't make out the vision I had; it didn't point to anyone in the clan.

We made our way into the barn and leapt onto a pile of hay where an old friend was eating a plump mouse. "Hello Patch" Rainripple meowed to the grey and brown tom.

"Hello Rainripple, Flintflake, Ratbone, Batear, Feathersong, and Flowerstem. I hope your trip to the moonstone went well" Patch meowed as we all sat down some of us taking a nap since sharing dreams with Starclan takes a lot out of you. Rainripple decided to hunt the mice in the barn leaving Flowerstem and I alone with Patch.

"You seem distressed Feathersong. Want to talk about it" Patch asked quietly to not disturb the sleeping cats.

"Can we go some where more private. What I'm going to tell you concerns my clan and while I do trust my fellow medicine cats, but even we must keep secrets from each other in order to protect our clan" I meowed. Patch nodded and took us to the highest spot on the hay pile.

"Thunderstar and Pineash died; and now Leafclan is left without the leader" Flowerstem said.

"Thunderstar and Pineash will be missed and they will be honored for their courage and wisdom" Patch said with his head bowed in respect to the fallen cats. "What else do you wish to talk about".

I started talking about the vision we had with Flowerstem putting her impute now and then.

"Well that vision that you had seems to be pointing to one cat in particular. All though she hasn't been part of the clan for a long time, but you know that don't you Feathersong" Patch said then nodded to me.

"Really who?" Flowerstem asked

"You were a kit at the time when she left so you wouldn't remember her, and as for me I was finishing my apprenticeship when sh e left"

"Who is it. Who is the new leader"

"Slugleaf" I said.

* * *

(Foxpaw's pov)

The next day everyone was staring at the entrance of the camp waiting for the medicine cats to return with good news. Greenpelt got fed up doing nothing and so took a hunting party to sunningrocks. Which consisted of Greenrunner, Frostclaw, and Thornslash.

It wasn't until the sun was about to set that the medicine cats finally returned escorted by the hunting patrol with fresh-kill in their mouths. Feathersong walked with a limp towards the highrock as if she had sprained her paw and couldn't put to much weight on it. The clan parted for her and Flowerstem who seemed to be at ease despite the clans unease.

Feathersong jumped onto the highrock and addressed the clan "Cats of Leafclan I bring with me good news. Starclan has chosen a cat who will lead Leafclan". Everyone let out a sigh at that and the anxiety the clan had felt since Thunderstar and Pineash's passing had lessened considerably. "The new leader will be Slugleaf".

* * *

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 2

**I do not own Warriors or Naruto**

* * *

(Foxpaw's pov)

Feathersong's words shocked the clan the elders were furious about the cat that was chosen. The warriors seemed divided between relief and shock the apprentices were more shocked and curious than anything else.

"Feathersong are you sure?" Ashpelt asked

"Starclan sent Flowerstem and I the same vision about Slugleaf" Feathersong said glaring at the elder for questioning her.

"That's all well and good Feathersong, but we don't know where she is or if she will even return to the clan. The clan she left with her former apprentice" Flamefur meowed.

"We don't have time to search for her. The clan need a leader now" Pinescar hissed.

"This is Starclan's wish and we must respect our ancestors decision" Feathersong hissed unsheathing her claws.

"She could be anywhere. It could take moons to find her. And until she's here the other clans will see this as weakness and attack" Whitesun said looking at Birdpaw, Swallowkit, and Frostclaw in worry. Whitesun's words sparked concern amongst the clan and everyone started to voice their fears.

"I'll bring her back" Toadleap said over the distressed clan shutting them up. "I've crossed paths with her a few times when I was a rogue. I know where she likes to hunt in Twolegplace. I'll have her back in Leafclan territory by the next half-moon if I leave at dawn" he meowed.

"Thank you Toadleap. May Starclan light your path" Feathersong said. The clan purred and yowled their thanks to Toadleap who raised his tail for silence.

"Since this is such an important mission I would like some help with it" Toadleap said causing many cats to volunteer for this important mission. "I would like to take Foxpaw with me". His words shocked the clan most of the warriors didn't know what to say about me, an apprentice going on such an important mission so far into twolegplace where monsters slept, rogue cats lived, dogs roamed, and twolegs who according to Redsand were either nice or cruel.

Feathersong seemed torn about sending an apprentice on this journey, but looking at Toadleap's eyes that shone with determination she finally relented. "Very well you and Foxpaw will leave at dawn. you should get some sleep for the journey" she said and leapt off the highrock with Flowerstem who raced to the medicine cats den.

Oceanfur walked up to me his eyes showed sadness and worry as he looked at me. "Foxpaw. Good luck. Listen to Toadleap, and stay safe" he meowed before heading towards the warriors den.

* * *

The next morning at dawn I got up and exited the apprentice den. The dawn patrol was about to head out when Lightingwolf spotted me. "Good morning Foxpaw. Toadleap's waiting for you in the medicine cats den" he meowed before joining his patrol. Hawkpaw walked past me to join the patrol but stopped for a moment to turn and look at me "Don't screw this up mouse-brain".

"I won't!" I hissed at him but he just raced towards his mentor ignoring me. I made my way to the medicine cats den where Toadleap was waiting for me two piles of herbs at his paws.

"Nice to see you've decided to join me at last" Toadleap meowed as I walked over to him. "Eat these herbs before we leave" He ordered and started to eat his pile.

"Why? aren't we just going into Twolegplace" I asked and started to eat my pile; gagging at the bitter taste as I forced myself to swallow every last leaf.

"Yes, Foxpaw. But not the one near Tallpines. We'll be passing through Sandclan territory to reach the Twolegplace over there. That's the most likely place she will be. It's against the warrior code to hunt on another clans territory so these traveling herbs will fend off the hunger at least until we're past Sandclan's border".

After we finished eating our herbs Toadleap got to his paws "You ready?" Toadleap asked. I nodded my eyes sinning with excitement at this new adventure. "Let's go" He said and raced out of camp as more and more cats started to wake up and leave their dens.

"Good luck Foxpaw. May your legs run as fast as the wind" Greenpelt yowled "May Starclan light your path" Treefall meowed. "Stay together" Oceanfur said with pride and sadness in his eyes. "We're all counting on you" Petalpaw meowed. "Good luck" Shadepaw said bowing his head. I raced out of camp following Toadleap to fivetrees. We stopped at the edge of the forest where the upland of Sandclan territory.

"Let's go. I don't know if Sandclan will stop us even if we freed them from Snakestar's rule. We still shouldn't trespass on their territory" he meowed sniffing the air before racing across the meadow. We made it halfway across the Meadow and were about to pass through tall heather when we were stopped by a Sandclan patrol. In the lead was Dusttail followed closely by Woodcrow and a dark grey tabby tom and two apprentices.

"Get off our territory" the dark grey tom hissed at Toadleap claws unsheathed.

"Ashstone stand down. Hello Toadleap, Foxpaw what are you doing on our territory" Dusttail asked remaining calm unlike Ashstone who seemed to want to claw our ears off.

"Starclan told us that we have to bring Slugleaf back to the clan" Toadleap said.

"Slugleaf?" a golden-brown tom asked.

"You can ask Willowdapple all about her. I know she loves to complain about her" Woodcrow meowed to the apprentice.

"I see your clan is thriving" Toadleap said flicking his tail in the direction of the two apprentices.

"Yes we have a lot of apprentices now and thanks to Redstar's leadership we're thriving" Woodcrow said.

"Redsand is your new leader" I said, he was a newly made warrior and only a few moons older than me.

"Redstar is young, but I'm sure he'll make a fine leader" Toadleap meowed "I wish we could stay and talk but we have to get going if we want to find Slugleaf" Toadleap said bowing his head to the warriors respectfully.

"Of course" Dusttail said and nodding his head how a deputy would great a warrior. "May Starclan light your way" Woodcrow meowed as we continued to run across Sandclan territory.

By sunhigh we had made it to the barn behind Sandclan territory. "We're going to ask an old friend if he's seen Slugleaf or Pebblepelt" Toadleap said as he sat on the fence staring at the barn in the distance.

"Why are we looking for this Pebblepelt? I thought we were only looking for Slugleaf" I asked tilting my head to the side as we made our was towards the barn.

"Well Foxpaw, When Slugleaf was part of the clan she mentored Pebblepelt. When Slugleaf left Pebblepelt went with her so she wouldn't be alone. Finding her means we're close to Slugleaf" Toadlead said just as we entered the barn.

Toadleap looked around and sniffed the air before walking over to a small opening near the back of the barn just as a black and white tom with some leaves in his mouth crawled through the hole in the wall.

"Hello Patch". Patch dropped the leaves and turned to greet us.

"Toadleap. It's nice to see you again, and who is this?" Patch said looking at me.

"This is Foxpaw. An apprentice of Leafclan. He's helping me find Slugleaf".

Patch purred at that "I had a felling you weren't here to reminisce. It's nice to meet you Foxpaw" he said before looking at Toadleap. "So what do you want to know?".

"Have you seen or heard anything about Slugleaf or Pebblepelt?".

"Well unlike you Toadleap. Slugleag likes to explore more than just the twoleg-alleys" Patch meowed "The last time I saw her she was helping a queen give birth near the abandon twoleg nest; but that was six moons ago"

"I don't think she'll be there now but it's a start" Toadleap said before standing. "Thank you Patch for your help. Let's get going Foxpaw".

"You two can stay for the night" Patch said as he look out to the sun that was starting to set. " The Twolegs unleash their dogs at night Toadleap"

"That's true Patch but we are a little pressed for time so the further we get into twolegplace the better for our mission" Toadleap said.

"True but don't forget that those traveling herbs don't last and you'll fell your hunger tomorrow" Patch said. "Not to mention thatyou'll be hard pressed to find good sleeping places in twolegplace".

Toadleap thought for a moment then sighed you're right Patch and a good meal tomorrow morning will give us the strength we need".

We all climbed to the top of one of the hay bales and curled up in the warmth they provided. The hay wasn't as soft as moss was but it was warm so that was all that mattered. I yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by my stomach growling. I yawned and stretched as I took in the dawn light that peeked through the barn door.

"Oh good you're awake" Toadleap said as he walked over to me. "You'd better get something to eat before we head out" he flicked his tail in the direction of the barn floor. I nodded and got down and tasted the air finding plenty of plump mice around the barn. It wasn'tthat hard to hunt in the barn.

Once my stomach was full I met Toadleap outside where he was saying goodbye to Patch. "Foxpaw, let's get going. I want to get as far into twolegplace as we can before night fall" Toadleap said as he walked towards the field. I waved my tail in farewell to Patch as I folllowed Toadleap. We made it past the field and soon found ourselves facing a wide thunderpath as monsters continued to race by.

"Stay close Foxpaw" Toadleap said as he waited for a break in the monsters. When one finally arived Toadleap racing across the thunderpath with me right beside him. On the other side a row of fences surrounding the twoleg nest Toadleap jumped to the top of the fence in one big jump. I bunched my muscles and jumped up. My claws digging into the wood as I came up short. Toadleap grabbed me by the scruff and pulled me up the rest of the way until my paws landed on the narrow plank.

"You'll get better with practice" he said before walking along the fence around the twoleg nest that stood there and crossed another thunderpath where another line of twoleg nest sat.

"Toadleap why did you ask for me to go with you" I whispered as we passed another twoleg nest where a monster lay sleeping in the bright sun. Toadleap didn't seem to scared of the sleeping monster as he passed it with out so much as a look at it.

"Well, you remind me of my first apprentice. So I want to make sure that the clan still has a cat with my skills around. Although Lightningwolf does come close to my skill set, after all his mentor was my apprentice".

"Who was your apprentice?" I asked sniffing the air for any danger.

"His name was Yellowstar" Toadleap said cutting through the small metal black fence that had gaps everywhere.

"You mentored Yellowstar" I said in awe causing Toadleap's chest to puff up. As we crossed a large garden which held all colors of flowers from white to deep purple. I didn't know the names of them and am pretty sure that Feathersong and Flowerstem wouldn't know either since I couldn't recall seeing them in the medicine cats den.

"Yes I did, he was an intelligent, cunning, and brave cat who was probably the perfect cat to be leader. Of course he wouldn't have gotten there with out my training" he boasted. As he jumped onto another fence, I jumped and this time I was able to pull myself up without Toadleap's help.

"Who was your mentor when you were an apprentice?" I asked as I looked out over a big patch of grass as a Twoleg pushed a small monster over it. I guess smaller monsters prefer eating grass instead of preying on cats.

"My mentor was Ashpelt. He got seriously wounded and Thunderstar helped me get to where I am now. I used to train with his apprentice Snakefa-star" he said not looking at me as he climbed along the fence. "Let's get something to eat" he said as we walked over to a small pond between two twoleg nests.

"We'll hunt here for a bit before continuing. The old abandon twoleg nest is just a thunderpath and a few nest down. We should get their before the sun sets" he said sniffing the air.

"But if we are so close can't we just hunt near there?" I asked wanting to find Slugleaf and bring her back to the clan as fast as I could.

"Yes, but most of the cats there aren't very friendly. They won't be to thrilled with us hunting on their territory, we are already taking quite a risk hunting this close. The Kittypets keep to their nest and wonder through other backyards, but rogue and loners over lap territory especially if they share blood".

"I get it" I said tasting the air for any prey. I smelled a sporrow nearby. Pinpoint it at the waters edge I got into a hunting crouch and slowly approached. Making sure my tail was raised so it wouldn't brush the ground. When I was close enough I jumped and pounced on the sparrow delivering a quick bite to the back of the neck killing it. I brought my catch back to Toadleap who had a mouse in his jaws.

We sat in the shade of a tree and devoured our food. Grooming our pelts and burying the bones and thanking Starclan for its life. We got up and startted to head towards the abandon twoleg nest.

* * *

The abandon nest stood in the middle of a field of tall grass that made it hard to see where we were going. It stood tall even with it's missing roof and gapping wall sections. As we approached the smell of cats filled my nose some stale others fresh all mingling around here.

As we got closer I noticed a dead tree lay in the middle of the nest the stone walls crumbled around it as it. The nest was empty except for two dark shapes hiding in the shadows. They turned to look at us, one pair of blue eyes the other red that reminding me of Hawkpaw's eyes.

"Well, what do we have here. Two clan cats that have lost their way?" A teasing voice chuckled as a large blue-grey tom stepped out of the shadows. His pelt was covered in scars both old and new, and large sections of fur were missing from his pelt, His whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Not lost just searching for someone" Toadleap said his fur flat as the tom approached.

"Really, who's so important that two Leafclan cats had to crawl their way here" the tom said circling around us. The way he talked reminded me of Silverclaw when I first met him.

"How do you know we're Leafclan cats?" I asked as the other cat walked out of the shadows. His black fur making it look like he just rose from the shadows. His pelt absorbing all the light around him.

the blue-grey tom rolled his eyes "I was once a clan cat. I know the stench of Leafclan anywhere"

"Stench! You're one to talk, you smell like rancid thunderpath water, and twoleg trash" I hissed at him. Sharkskin stopped circling and thrust his muzzle towards me teeth bared. Toadleap pushed me behind him and faced Sharkskin calmly.

"Sharkskin!" The tone of the black cat made the blue one look at him, annoyance shining slightly in his eyes. "They're not important right now. Pain told us to expand our search for new members. Not get into old spats over clan fueds" the black tom reasoned.

"You're no fun Crowwing" Sharkskin said giving his chest a few licks, as if he wasn't just threatening us.

My eyes grew wide as I starred at the black tom, now understanding why he looked so much like Hawkpaw. But what was he doing here away from Leafclan.

"Forgive my friend, Toadleap. He hungers for the thrill of a battle more then most" Crowing said bowing his head in respect to Toadleap.

"Crowwing, I see life as a rogue hasn't washed away your manners" Toadleap said

"I remember my training Toadleap. May I ask what brings you so deep into our twolegplace and one so far away from Leafclan borders" he asked looking Toadleap directly in the eyes.

"Have you seen Slugleaf or Pebblepelt around"?

"The clan must be in serious trouble if you are looking for two expert healers"

"Nothing we can't handle" Toadleap said looking at Sharkskin who just twitched a whisker before standing up after receiving a look from Crowwing. "I suddenly have the urge for vole" Sharkskin said and left the Twoleg nest.

"I smelled her sent near to large Twoleg pool. The small forest near it has plenty of mice, it's close to that clear garden where herbs grow. I haven't been around their in three moons, but I don't think they've left"

"Thank you for your help Crowwing" Toadleap nodded his thanks before looking at me "Let's get going Foxpaw. The Twoleg pool is at least a three days journey from here".

"Crowwing" I meowed looking the red eyes in the eyes.

"Yes Foxpaw"

"Is their anything you want me to tell Hawkpaw?" I asked. Crowwing looked shocked, then happy, and then sad with in moments before sighing. "As much as I want to tell him that I'm okay. You can't tell him that you've seen me Foxpaw" Crowwing said before walking out of the twoleg nest meeting Sharkskin at the entrance.

"Why?" I asked looking Crowwing then Toadleap who seemed to know what's going on.

"It's not the right time" he said and left without saying another word, the setting sunlight glowing brightly around him.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll have a hard time finding shelter and food" Toadleap said cleaning his white fur. "Get a mouse for me Toadleap said flicking his tail over to the end of the fallen tree as the moon slowly climbed up.

"Why did Crowwing leave Leafclan?" I asked finishing the last of my mouse.

"He left to protect us" Toadleap said before yawning "That's all I'm going to tell you, now get some sleep" Toadleap said yawning.

"Shouldn't one of us keep watch. In case a dog comes".

"Normally yes but the dogs around here are stuck in their fences, and the dogs that aren't fenced in don't roam around here. But if it worries you so much you can keep watch until moonhigh then I'll take over" Toadleap closed his eyes not waiting for a response.

* * *

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or the Warriors series.**

* * *

(Hawkpaw's pov)

It had only been a day since Foxpaw and Toadleap left to bring back Slugleaf the clan was on guard now more than ever with two cats gone and no leader or deputy everyone was just waiting for an attack.

"Hawkpaw. You're needed for the sunhigh patrol" Shadepaw said before he went back to helping the rest of the apprentices fortify the camp walls. Smokefur ordered the construction not wanting any surprise attacks like the one Snakestar pulled.

I walked over to the entrance where Lightningwolf, Viperscale, and Creekpaw were waiting for me. "We'll be heading along the Mistclan border" Lightningwolf said before turning to Treefall "While you, Forestpelt, Shadepaw, and Antpaw will patrol the Cloudclan border".

Lightningwolf assigned border patrols. Greenpelt monitored the apprentice training, and Smokefur assigned hunting patrols. The clan was getting back it's strength for when Slugleaf would arrive.

As we walked along the border the sky startted to darken as rain clouds gathered.

Creekpaw fell into step with her father who seemed sad for some reason.

"Sometimes I wish I was still a kit so I could beg you for badger rides" Creekpaw purred to her father.

"I miss those days to" Lightningwolf said as he looked at his daughter with love and pride in his eyes until a splash of water was heard across the Mistclan border catching Lightningwolf's attention. It was Robinstar who slipped through the reeds to get to the other bank. She paused for a moment and looked directly a Lightningwolf then at Creekpaw her eyes held something odd in them for a moment before vanishing before she continued up the bank.

"Hopefully Mistclan learned their lesson and won't attack us" Viperscale hissed glaring over the border.

"Viperscale, that battle cost Mistclan an honorable warrior" Lightningwolf said making Viperscale's ears flatten in embarrassment. "We are still getting back our strength we shouldn't antagonize the other clans".

The first drops of rain startted. The water droplets splashing on my pelt making me his in annoyance as I tried to shake the water off.

"Let's get back to camp before this rain soaks our pelts" Viperscale meowed as she flinched as a rain drop landen her ear.

"I don't understand why everyone hates getting their fur wet. I don't mind getting my pelt wet at all" Creepaw said as she tilted her head to the sky purring as rain water splashed her face.

"Only you like getting your fur wet Creekpaw" Lightningwolf said still looking across the river.

"Just like a Mistclan cat" I said "Maybe we should call you fishface from now on" I said as we reached fivetrees.

"Call me that again and I'll shred your pelt" she hissed

The sound of purring behind us stopped me from responding, turning around and finding my mentor and Viperscale purring at me and Creekpaw. "Ah, young love, what do you think Lightningwolf" Viperscale said ignoring Creekpaw's hiss as she puffed up her fur in embarrassment. My pelt felt hot at Viperscale's teasing, I licked my chest fur in embarrassment.

"As long as he waits until they are both warriors to ask my daughter to be his mate, then I have no problem with Hawkpaw becoming her mate" Lightningwolf said then gave Creekpaw a lick on her forehead to flatten her embarrassed fur.

"Let's get back to camp" I said and walked back to camp putting as much space between me and Creekpaw as I could while, flattening my ears at the amused purrs of Lightningwolf and Viperscale.

By the time we got back to camp it was raining so hard that you could barely see a whiskers length in front of you. The hunting patrol was leaving as we entered, we didn't want to stay out in this weather so we went inside our dens. The roof of the apprentice den was holding so our nest were still dry.

"Hopefully this rain won't deter Foxpaw from finding Slugleaf" Shadepaw said

"Tch, The furball will fine. He's done many mouse-brained things before; a little rain wont bother him" Creekpaw said cleaning her muddy paws.

I rolled my eyes at what the apprentice den has come to after Foxpaw left on his quest; gossiping around like elders 'I hope Foxpaw is okay', 'I wonder what cool battle moves Foxpaw is going to learn from Toadleap' or 'I wonder if Foxpaw has done battle with rogues, or dogs, or twolegs' It was making me sick. Foxpaw hadn't been a great apprentice, he got in trouble constantly, and struggled to learn battle moves.

Why did he get to go on an important quest, why couldn't I've gone on it instead. I've trained my fur off to get recognized by my clan even as a kit. I begged Pineash to teach my battle moves or hunting moves when my parents died and Croowwing went missing. I put every second of my day practicing to be the best I could warrior I could be for my clan. But instead Foxpaw got to go on this mission, the cat that's only known for doing mouse-brained things.

Everyone seemed to talk about Foxpaw, It was so annoying. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

* * *

The three-quarter moon had come and soon the gathering. Lightningwolf had told me to go hunting near Tallpines. While the Warriors discussed who would have the honor of speaking at the gathering.

The scent of rogues hit my muzzle, I slowly slinked my way over to where the scent was coming from. The sight that greeted me made my pelt prickle with rage. Rabbit bones and fur littered the ground, rogues had been hunting on our territory. They didn't even have the decency to bury the bones in respect for its life.

I went back and grabbed the vole I had hunted and raced back to camp. I quickly spotted Lightningwolf in the shade of the high rock with Greenpelt, Smokefur, and Treefall. I ran over to them, all of them could smell my annoyance as I approached.

"What's the matter Hawkpaw" Greenpelt asked

"I found a fresh scent of rogue cats in our territory along the border near Twolegplace. And not just any rogues, it was definitely Snakestar's rogue's. They've been hunting on our territory, I found rabbit bones and fur on the ground. Not even a day old"

"What!" Smokefur said standing up his tail puffing up.

"Did you scent Snakesatr? Or Tin?" Lightningwolf said as Treefall rested his tail tip on Smokefur's shoulder calming him down

"No, but their where five of his rogues that I could smell"

"Smokefur Greenpelt take a patrol to Tallpines, see if any other prey has been stolen. Treefall, tell the rest of the clan about this. No kit is to leave the camp, apprentices must have a warrior with them when they leave camp. Let's hope they are only hunting in Tallpines and not the rest of the territory" Lightningwolf said the other warriors went to do their job.

Greenpelt and Smokefur left with Oceanfur, and Stickpelt. Treefall talked to Whitesun, Forestpelt, and Viperscale who stood up and one went to the other dens telling the clan what's happened and what rules will be enforced. Lightningwolf stood up and flicked his tail beckoning Forestpelt to come over.

"You're in charge of the camp right now. I'll help my apprentice bring back the rest the fresh-kill that he left behind".

Forestpelt nodded "I'll answer and questions that the clan has" Forestpelt said as he went over to the nursery where Fernmist was hissing at Treefall as she brought the kits to her belly.

Lightningwolf and I quickly brought the fresh-kill back to camp where the elders were talking to Feathersong.

"The gathering is coming soon who will speak for the clan" Flamefur said

Feathersong was about to respond but Smokefur had cut her off. "The warriors have already decided who will speak at the gathering" Smokefur said

"Oh, and just whom will be speaking" Pinescar asked

"the Warriors all agree that Feathersong should represent Leafclan at the gathering".

* * *

 **Please review**


	6. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or Warriors**

 **I only own my Oc's**

* * *

(Foxpaw's pov)

Toadleap and I walked across another thunderpath heading deeper into twolegplace, we had been at His for two days after leaving the abandoned twoleg nest, finding food here was hard find even in newleaf and most of the time we had to fight for out catch against rogues and the occasional dog. The ground was wet under my paws from yesterdays rain, we didn't get far into twolegplace thanks to the rain so today we skipped hunting and focused on making up for lost time.

Finally we couldn't ignore our stomach so we stopped at the next twoleg nest.

"How would you like to try fish" Toadleap said as we walked over to a pond in the back of a twoleg nest. I looked into the pond and found brightly colored fish swimming beneath the large green fronds resting on the edge.

"No thanks" I said touching the waters surface makeing the fish disappear.

"Fine we'll find some prey in the next twoleg garden" Toadleap said as he moved to the next towleg nest the backyard was bigger that the over one and had a large garden of brightly cloroed flowers nestled on this side of the fence. We jumped down and moved through the flowers. tasting the air and finding a small rabbit nibbling on a cabbage. I got into a hunting crouch and slowly crept forward, the rabbit stopped and sniffed the air it's long ears perked up for any noise before going returning to eat. I got as close as I could so that I wouldn't miss it.

Leaping on top of the rabbit and quickly biting the back of its neck killing it quickly, I dragged my catch over to Toadleap who was laying in a sunlit patch of grass. "Is that Lunch?" Toadleap asked as he yawned stretching one leg at a time.

"Why didn't you catch anything?" I asked him.

"I could have, but you already were hunting the rabbit, so what was the point in wasting energy hunting when we could share the rabbit" he said walking up to me.

The towleg door opened and out came the largest dog I've ever seen raced out. I tensed my muscles waiting for the huge dog to catch our scent. Toadleap grabbed the rabbit lifting it as if it weighed nothing he flicked his tail for me to follow. As we moved around the fence we never once took our eyes off the dog as it neared the other side of the garden.

A loud bark was the only thing we heard as the dog bolted towards us hot on out trail. The dog chased through the garden and trampling the flowers as the dog thumped through the flowerbeds. Toadleap turned in the direction of a smaller twoleg nest that fit in the garden. There was a small gap between the doors and Toadleap ducked inside with me right behind him.

The dog slammed into the door shutting the door as it continued to bark outside. The door creaked open every time the door stopped putting its weight on the door.

My fur was still on end as I watched the door open and close seeing parts of the dog between the door.

"Well we won't be getting out of here any time soon" Toadleap said dropping the rabbit on the dirt ground. I pressed my side close to Toadleap for comfort watching the dog try to get inside. The door finally closed and we were trapped in the dark, "Now what Toadleap?" I asked trying to flatten my fur as I heard the dogs paws scrape at the closed door.

"We eat and take a quick nap until we hear the twoleg door open or that the dog is gone" Toadleap said taking a bite from the rabbit.

The light under the door started to fade and the barking finally stopped. Toadleap moved towards the bottom of the door and started to dig in the dirt. His huge paws making quick work of the ground. Until a large hole deep enough for Toadleap to fit in. Toadleap sniffed the air and said quietly "It's safe" He crawled out of the hole and I slowly followed him out sniffing the air ears pricked for any sound of the dog.

"This way" Toadleap said going behind the shed and jumping on to the fence. The sun was almost gone as we raced through twoleg backyards. We walked until we came to a spot between two houses. The scent of twoleg-trash hit my nose as we approached. "We'll sleep here for the night" Toadleap said looking up at the darkening clouds before pushing a big flimsy pale brown trunk over. He got in and curled up inside.

I followed him in and curled up next to Toadleap, I started to clean my fur before going to sleep. My stomach was more empty than should be aloud during newleaf.

"Toadleap" I said getting the older tom's attention. "You said that you mentored Yellowstar, can you tell me about him" I asked as I watched as the rain poured down splashing the hard earth. "I mean Sageflower told me some storied about my mother Redfur and my father Yellowstar before she went to Starclan". Ibowed my head thinking about Hawkpaw's mother who suckled me along side Hawkpaw when my mother died. She raised me as if I were her own kit.

"Well your mother was one of the fiercest cats in the clan she was an excellent fighter, but had a quick temper especially when she or some one she cared for was being insulted no mater if it was an enemy or a clanmate. She got better with he temper when she and Yellowstar finally became mates. Yellowstar on the other hand was always calm, he was a great hunter and fighter. He would protect his clanmates even at the cost of his life, even if they didn't like him. He was a natural at leading, and when he became a mentor he was stubborn but patient with his apprentice, and let me tell you Lightningwolf was a very arrogant apprentice.."

This continued for a long time until I yawned and rested my head on my paws.

"Lets get some sleep. We'll be at the twoleg pool tomorrow"

I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep which wasn't hard with the day I had.

* * *

(Slugleaf's pov)

I was sleeping on a warm stone taking in the warmth of the sun. At the sound of a twig snapping my eyes shot open; what greeted me was a starry forest.

"Slugleaf" a voice I hadn't heard in moons said behind me, I turned and was greeted by Thunderstar.

"Thunderstar, what are you doing here. Surely the Leader of Leafclan has more to do than meet me in a dream." I lept to my paws and ran towards him. Touching his nose in greeting

"The clan needs you Slugleaf, Now more than ever" Thunderstar said urgency shining in his eyes.

"Why? Feathersong is a good medicine cat I'm sure she'll find something to heal your clan. You don't need me" I said walking back to the sun warmed rock.

"That's not why Leafclan needs you" he said getting angry before sighing and looking at me with a pleading look on his face. "Slugleaf, what's different about me" he asked as he came closer. Looking at him closely I noticed there was something different about his fur.

Before I could say anything I was shaken awake by Pebblepelt as she dropped a plump vole by my paws. "Slugleaf, it's sunhigh you shouldn't sleep the whole day away" she said before leaving to bring back her own catch.

I groomed myself as I waited for her to arrive so that we could eat together. I tried to forget the dream I just had and the question Thunderstar asked me. Even if Thunderstar died it had nothing to do with me, and Pineash will be a great leader. The clan didn't need me, it could look out for it's self.

"I see life as a loner has suited you well" said a rough voice behind me.

I whirled around and came face to face with an old friend "Snakefang" I gasped. The black and white tom's pelt was covered in scars, and pulp of marigold, and dock. Next to him was a grey tom who seemed fine next to Snakefang; as if he was meant to be there.

"It's Snakestar now" the grey tom said as he unsheathed his claws. I took a step back and flattened my ears at him. The grey tom took a step forward but stopped when Snakestar raised his tail. "We aren't here to start a fight Tin" Snakestar said.

At that time Pebblepelt returned with her catch, before quickly dropping the squirrel she caught and pushed herself between Snakestar Tin, and me.

* * *

 **Please review**


End file.
